‘Tis the Season
by AshGurl2897
Summary: Ben & Amy share their first Christmas alone with their daughter, Allison. This is a special Christmas, one-shot sequel to my story "Natural", which is also about Ben & Amy. I don't forsee undertaking a multiple chapter follow-up, but I felt inspired today


"It's not much, is it?" Amy whispered sadly, looking at the four neatly packaged presents situated just so under a rather small, table-top Christmas tree. Ben wrapped his arm tighter around his wife and pulled her close to his side. The multi-colored lights blinked on and off and a few ordinary red ball shaped ornaments adorned the tree.

"I think it's beautiful, Amy," he said in that soothing, sweet tone she'd come to love so much. She closed her eyes and laid her head on his shoulder, inhaling deeply.

Little three-year old Allison sat playing with some plastic blocks on the floor of their rather small apartment. After living with Leo, and now just eighteen, it had been their choice to try and make it on their own.

"Shall we open them?" he asked. Amy nodded her head. She composed herself and allowed a smile to light up her face before turning around to see her daughter.

"Allison, would you like to open your presents?"

"Yes, mommy," she replied, smiling up through her little brown curls. She stood from her blocks and pressed down on her tiny red dress. "Are there presents for you and daddy?"

"Yes, but you can open yours first. Okay?"

"Yay," Allison replied, lighting up and raising her hands in the air.

"Here you go. Open this one," Ben replied handing her a rather square package. Allison tore into the paper with her tiny fingers.

"A dolly!" she exclaimed, pulling a soft cloth doll with bright blonde braids out of the wrapping and hugging it close to her.

"Do you like her?" Amy asked.

"Yes," Allison nodded. "Thank you."

"Well, isn't she pretty?" Ben exclaimed, touching the doll's hair.

"Yes, daddy," she replied.

"Pretty, just like my little girl," he said placing a kiss on the crown of her head. Ben looked over to Amy, whose smile was not forced this time.

"And here's the other," Amy said, handing the gift to her daughter.

"Candyland!" Allison exclaimed, seemingly pleased with the second gift.

"Don't forget the book," Amy said scooping up the unseen Corduroy book and showing it to her daughter. She took the book with both hands and flipped through the colorful pages.

"Can we read it, mommy?" Allison looked up with wide eyes at Amy.

"In a few minutes, honey," she answered. "Daddy and I still need to open our presents. Do you want to go play with your dolly?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"Okay, well, go ahead and play, then. We'll read in a little bit." Allison toddled away, new toys in tow, and Amy turned to Ben.

"Don't say a word, Amy," he preempted her. "I know what you are thinking, but don't. Allison is perfectly pleased with her presents. We don't have much to give, but she doesn't know the difference."

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, Ben."

"Living on our own? Amy, it was what you wanted."

"I know," she sighed.

"Believe me when I say that I couldn't be happier here, Amy. I have everything I need: enough money for food, this apartment and my two best girls. Am I not enough for you?"

"You are, Ben," she smiled. "I just get caught up sometimes, in the silliness of it all. I forget that life isn't about things, but people. But, then you remind me. You're so good at that."

"Even so, things are nice every once and awhile," he said, taking her present from under the tree. "This is for you," he whispered.

"To my darling wife, Amy, whom I love with all my heart," Amy read aloud from the tag. She looked up with a smile on her face, still amazed by his devotion. Inside was a beautiful red sweater. She nearly gasped. "Ben, it's beautiful and so soft. How did we afford this?"

"Don't worry about it. We did. I just knew it would look beautiful on you."

"Open yours," she gestured and he took it from under the tree. He tore the paper from the gift. "I know how much you like those classic westerns. It's John Wayne. He's a legend. Maybe we can watch it together," she requested, lacing her fingers through his.

"I'd like that," he replied with a smile.

"I'm sorry, Ben."

"For what, Amy?"

"For forgetting that you --- that I _do_ have everything I need. I love you, Ben," she replied leaning in to kiss him.

"And I love you," he replied pulling her close to him in a hug. For a few minutes, they just sat there holding each other. As if Amy was making up for her mistake by not wanting to ever let go. Ben rested his chin on her shoulder and nuzzled her a little. He closed his eyes. She _was_ everything he needed. Finally, she pulled away.

"Now, I believe there is a story to be read," she smiled.

"Yes, there is."

"How about I pour us some cider and you go get Allison?"

Amy poured the cider and Ben got Allison from her room. She toddled down the hall as he chased her. She giggled.

"Are you ready, sweetheart? Oh, you're already in your pajamas. Good girl," Amy replied.

"Oh, my big girl!" he said, as he sat down on the loveseat and scooped up Allison, setting her on his lap. She held the book, which looked quite large in proportion to her. Amy brought over three cups of cider and nestled in on Ben's right side.

"You ready, girls?" he asked once more. They both nodded. Ben kissed Amy once more and returned to the glossy book pages.

"_Corduroy is a bear who once lived in a toy department of a big store. Day after day he waited with all the other animals and dolls for somebody to come along and take him home…."_


End file.
